


WHAT WOULD GOD SAY?

by Houndmancometh



Category: EVERLASTING - Fandom, Heaven - Fandom, Lord - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 1





	WHAT WOULD GOD SAY?

WHAT WOULD GOD SAY?

Walk with me I sacrificed my life for you  
Come out of Sin  
I am the Great I am from beginning to end  
Heaven is more than a secrete place  
It can never be erased  
Glory is who I am  
Blessed of the Solitude of Faith  
Again I say, “Walk with Me”  
There is much I want you to see  
My Brothers and Sisters be encouraged  
I am the Joy and Peace  
It’s the struggles I shall release  
Break the chains that are holding you down  
Being the Savior I am all around  
Man wonders  
But I educate  
Man researches  
But I am the way  
I am the truth by myself  
Let me lead you to the fountain of Forgiveness  
I am well known with lots of witnesses  
Praise me and come out of being bound  
Let your over pouring praise be the sound  
I am the Lord of everlasting  
One day I am coming back  
Look to the skies in keeping track  
Let my words of truth be always in your heart  
Being Born Again is a start  
Pray and don’t tire  
I am the Lord that will continue to inspire  
Heaven will be watching  
Catch me within your own spirit  
I am the Almighty being merit


End file.
